Life After Friends
by Emma11
Summary: Spin-off of Friends that centers around Ross and Rachel and their lives after everyone begins to move away.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Well..some of them are mine, but if you recognize any from the show, then they're not mine!  
  
Author's Note: This is my own spin-off of Friends! It starts during Emma's second birthday!  
  
Life After Friends Episode 101 TOW Emma's Second Birthday  
  
Rachel: Ross? Ross! Where are you?  
  
Ross came walking out of the kitchen with his two-year-old daughter on his hip.  
  
Ross: Here. Emma and I were making breakfast.  
  
Rachel: Lovely. Now it's time for her bath.  
  
Ross: I already gave her one.  
  
Rachel: Do you not notice the biscuit dough all over her hands?  
  
Ross: Oh. Okay. Here Emma, go to mommy.  
  
Rachel: Okay, Monica and Chandler will be over soon. Joey's going to try to fly in from California. Phoebe said she'd try to make it, but to not count on her.  
  
Ross: Nice to know our friends are excited about our daughter's birthday.  
  
Rachel: They are honey.  
  
Ross: Well, I'll go pick up Emma's birthday cake.  
  
Rachel: What about a present?  
  
Ross: Emma? Sweetheart? What would you like for your birthday?  
  
Emma: A sister!  
  
Ross looked at Rachel with a curious glance.  
  
Rachel: No!  
  
Emma giggled and Rachel walked her daughter into the bathroom, stripped her, and put her down in the bath water. Ross walked in.  
  
Rachel: Don't forget to pick up balloons and tape.  
  
Ross: Tape?  
  
Rachel: Emma ate it last night.  
  
Ross: The tape? Oh my God! Is she okay?  
  
Rachel: She's fine. She's just going to need a lot of grape juice and apple juice! Pick some of that up too.  
  
Ross: Okay. Anything for you?  
  
Rachel: How about Vin Diesel and a keg?  
  
Ross: Ha ha.  
  
Rachel: Ross I have a date tonight. Do you think you can hold down the fort while I'm out?  
  
Ross: No. You need to be here.  
  
Rachel: Ross . . .  
  
Ross: No I'm serious. You are always going out and our daughter needs you. She likes when you read her bedtime stories.  
  
Rachel: I'm sorry Ross, but I am really busy.  
  
Ross: Busy on your baby's birthday?  
  
Rachel sighed.  
  
Rachel: Oh you're right. I'm a terrible mother!  
  
She looked down at Emma who grinned up at her, crinkling her nose.  
  
Ross: You're not a terrible mother. You're a wonderful mother and you love our little girl very much. I just wish you were here more often . . . for Emma.  
  
Rachel: For Emma huh?  
  
Ross: Yeah. She loves you . . . and I . . . I want you to be here.  
  
Rachel smiled a little. All Ross had to do was say that he wanted her back and she would go back to him. He had to have known that she was in love with him. She figured he was too scared to admit it and tell her that he still loved her too.  
  
Rachel: Well, you know . . . I'm thirty . . .three now. Thirty three. I'm not getting any younger and I want to have a husband and maybe another baby by the time I'm forty. You think you can do that?  
  
Ross: Well . . . I . . .  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
Rachel: I didn't think you were willing.  
  
She continued to give Emma a bath and Ross sighed and hung his head.  
  
There was a knock on the front door. Ross opened it and saw Monica and Chandler standing there. Monica looked absolutely worn out.  
  
Ross: Hey Mon? You okay?  
  
Monica: I'm fine. I'm just tired. Beth was up all night.  
  
Ross: Oh yeah. I remember when Emma was up all night with the flu. We rubbed her tummy and gave her lots of fluids.  
  
Monica: Well I'm not rubbing Beth's tummy. She's Chandler's grandmother for God's sakes.  
  
Chandler: Hey, grandma went home today and she gave me twenty bucks!  
  
Ross: Alright man! Score!  
  
Ross rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to grab some beers. When he returned, he found that the room had another person occupying it. Phoebe was there.  
  
Ross: Hey Pheebs! You're here!  
  
Ross hugged her.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I figured I'd come up from Virginia beach . . . seeing as I just broke up with Mike again.  
  
Ross: Again? Oh I'm sorry Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: That's okay. He turned out to be an arrogant jerk and I'd rather not be with him anymore. So I'm going to try to get a place back up here.  
  
Rachel walked out with a naked Emma on her hip.  
  
Rachel: Why don't you just stay here until you find a place? You can have the couch if you like.  
  
Phoebe: Oh I wouldn't want to impose.  
  
Rachel: No. It's fine. Emma and I could give up our room if you'd rather have a bed.  
  
Ross: Yeah Pheebs, it isn't that big of a deal.  
  
Phoebe: Are you sure?  
  
Ross/Rachel: YES!  
  
Phoebe: Okay, well I guess it would be fun to stay for a little while. I just hope that my little sleep problem doesn't keep you up at night.  
  
Rachel cleared her throat.  
  
Rachel: What sleep problem? I never noticed it when you and I were roommates.  
  
Phoebe: Well, lately I've developed a habit of crying out as if having an orgasm in the middle of my dreams.  
  
Ross raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ross: Okay, it shouldn't be that big of a problem.  
  
Phoebe: You have been warned.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that evening, the party was over, which Joey had failed to arrive at. He was probably still in California working on his new movie called Joey. He was directing, producing, writing, and starring in it. It was sure to be a big hit . . . with the six friends.  
  
Ross walked into Rachel's room to put Emma down in her little bed. Rachel was sitting on the bed, writing in her diary.  
  
Ross: Hey. I thought you had a big date tonight.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, well . . . I cancelled.  
  
Ross: If it's about what I said earlier, I'm sorry, Rach.  
  
Rachel: Don't worry about it. It's okay. I realized that you were right. I do need to be with my little girl more often.  
  
Ross smiled.  
  
Rachel: That's why I'm quitting my job.  
  
Ross: You're . . .  
  
He laughed a little.  
  
Ross: You're what?!  
  
Rachel: You heard me. I'm quitting my job because I want to take care of Emma here at home.  
  
Ross: You're sure about that?  
  
Rachel: Yes, Ross! I'm positive. I can do this by myself during the day! Hell, I took care of Emma when I was living with Joey! I was taking care of Joey too . . . he's such a slob. I had to pick up after him, feed him, get him sober. It wasn't fun. He was harder to take care of than my little girl.  
  
Ross: Okay . . .  
  
Rachel: You don't think I can do it, do you?  
  
Ross: I never said that. I . . .  
  
He laughed nervously. Rachel shook her head.  
  
Rachel: Good night, Ross.  
  
Ross put Emma down in her bed and he turned back to Rachel.  
  
Ross: You feeling okay?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Why?  
  
Ross: Because you seem like you're hiding something. Every time I'm around, you're not cracking nearly as many dinosaur jokes as usual. You don't even make fun of my hair anymore. What's wrong?  
  
Rachel sighed and looked down at her diary.  
  
Rachel: Nothing. Nothing . . .  
  
Ross just shrugged and left the room as Rachel threw her diary across the room in frustration.  
  
Rachel: Okay, that's it. I have to tell him.  
  
She got out of bed and crossed the room. She was about to go into Ross' room when she quickly turned around and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door because she was so scared.  
  
Rachel: But it doesn't have to be tonight!  
  
Fade to Black  
  
Next episode: TOW Phoebe Moves In 


End file.
